Choices
by BirdsHorsesAndOtherProblems
Summary: You are Shelby, an ordinary Shetland Pony stallion. You were chosen to be tormented to pick a side in this "idiotic" (or so they claimed) Equestrian Civil War. Which side would you choose?
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

I is Shelby, is horse. Humans is call me "Shetland Pony".

On late afternoon, I is play with Bjørnsons Frisbee disc on grass near Humans' house. I is _**love**_ Frisbee, if Mama Natalie is throw Frisbee at me. I is then bite Frisbee, chew Frisbee. _Very delicious!_

This afternoon is never same.

Light touch me mane back. I is feel heat, _almost burn me__ back!_

Mama! I is need you help me! I is then take by light up to sky. Humans then grab and catch me, never let Monsters Frisbee take me away to be eat. But is very **bad **day! Purple light beams is strike Humans, as they take me, get pull up sky! Then they is fall, but purple ball of light is catch humans, stop them crash and die on ground.

"Help! Mama, **help me!**"

I is buck; Papa and Mama do this to stop monster eat them from back. But this monster is very strong, can take me up sky with light. What is this monster?

* * *

_[ Then a voice boomed from the flying saucer, which uncloaked itself:_

_Pilot #1: "Protóchromos Chromásthisthes. You BETTER hurry up! We're late for the parastasí *!"_  
_Pilot #2/Protóchromos: "But, Kalýpsos, vould'nt you considerr his organs?"_  
_Pilot #1: "I DON'T CARE! HASTEN THE TRACTOR BEAM. NOW!" ]_

* * *

I is then take by big grey Monster Frisbee, eaten by Monster. Yet I is still alive.

Then Monster is gone in colorful cloud, thunder noise.

Humans, especially Mama Natalie, is very sad. They is lose very important friend, and foal: _me_. 

* * *

_Extra notes from Captain Prot__óchromos Chrom__ásthisthes:_

Chairetismoús_ to you, Reader. If you are wondering why much of the story's dialogue looks "stupid", then it is because of our translator-droids who render translations, based on any organism's supposed intelligence. We will **not** be sorry; WE DO IT FOR OUR EMPEROR, AND HIS GREAT AUDIENCES ALL OVER THE GALAXY._

Signed with Apathia_, to all you futile Ánthr__ôpoi-t__ês-G__ês,_

The Captain of Chrónos-Ploío; «ΥʹΞʹΕʹ» ("465" in Latino-Arabik_______ê numerals) . _  


_* Modern Greek for "show"._

_"«сүргийн нэгдэж!»"_


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

All I is see is very black metallic darkness.

Is _very_ dark, more dark than closed stable pen on dark, stormy night, with all window and door close, and many blanket cover me.

And is rumble, like inside Humans' "truck", or "car". Is about to go somewhere?

I is then cry, "_Mama_". I is very sad; miss lovely yellow mane ["hair" in Human language], miss good warm hugs. Cry is never reach end of darkness.

As if respond by sad words, two green lines appear, glow and stretch from spot near me. One end reach out beyond to front, and other cut through space between all four of hoof, and tail, and behind me.

I is then gallop, follow lines. Mama is wait for me, _no_?

Yet I is grow tired, and tired. No "Mama". No "farm". No sandwich.

Lines seem stretch on _forever_.

I is curious, as if something is take mind by leash. [_It is control me like Humans' little wooden humans, play for make Humans happy ... _]

_(Something small is stuff inside mouth, as if blown by wind.)_

* * *

_(After a headache, I felt "smarter". I sound more "refined", just like an Arabian with enhanced knowledge. Even almost that of - * **gasp**! * - a Human!)_

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

A voice boomed behind me. It sounded "shrill". I then turned back to listen to the voice, _no longer afraid of such surprises_.

* * *

Pilot #3 (Giatróspapolou Demósdeimos) : "We're here to leave you somewhere to ... watch you suffer."

"Where?"

Pilot #3: "A bad place."

"What place?"

Pilot #3: "**EQUESTRIA**."

"What is 'Equestria'?"

Pilot #3 (_annoyed_) : "Either, 'you don't want to know,' _once again_; or, "a place where all the ponies, _I mean, "horses",_ are **MONSTERS**."

"Why?"

Pilot #3 (_angry_) : "We're just doing it ... _for fun_. **NO MORE QUESTIONS, **REPULSIVE CREATURE!"

"**MONSTERS**". This very word makes me shudder. It makes my hairs stand up like forests of brown pines, or needles, lining my back. Is "_Equestria_" really the land of horrors, as this Human claimed? Where all sorts of Monsters are waiting, lurking, prowling, and growling, all their mouths drooling; waiting to eat me, and tear up my flesh and bones?

_It could be._

But the pre-recorded noise of a whistle (as in "races" and "fairs") screams in front of me, urging me to stay put and focus on what evil lies ahead. Then the smell of a tuna sandwich rules the dark environment around me. My real urges call me to follow the smell, and I gallop straight ahead.

A yellow triangle shines ahead of you.

"**SANDWICH!**" I screamed, at the top of my renewed (?) throat, without any time to consider whether is it really a sandwich or not. I gallop straight away, towards its warm light, but it never came close to me.

Are my abductors really bad (_or evil_) Humans, **or are they Monsters?**

A white (?) circle, a bit bigger than my muscular, robust body, opens beneath me. I fall down, screaming in fear, swimming my four horse-legs in the air, breathing in the World's air and sky. But this _air-and-sky_ is more cooler, and more fresher than it is on a late Spring day from my World.

I look up, seeing the silvery-grey "Frisbee", that "_Monster_" that took me away from "Mama", shrinking. That pesky "yellow triangle/fake sandwich" peers down on me from the Monster-Frisbee, as if delighting to watch me suffer a horrific death as I come crashing back home. Or is this even my home? The [tractor] hole closes up above me.

I look down, noticing the landscape, as if in the eyes of a Bird * . Everything looks so different, with curves instead of lines. A sea of forests is almost all under and around me, save for the coursing blue rivers and lakes that dot the landscape. Giant brown worms, possibly dirt paths, snake the green land. A growing patch of gray, flaked and spattered with what appears to be Homes and Buildings (not mushrooms, or is there a giant one ahead?), looked at me. Surely this is not my Human masters' farm, much less their world! Then I look up ...

_The infinitesimal spaceship gently vanishes into the clouds._

* * *

_... - Extra notes that are added to aid readers, as these concepts do not seem to exist in average Shetland Ponies'/Horses' minds, or they are not included in Shelby's still-primitive thoughts._

_* This is one of the gifts of the Intelligence Pills; extra skills for the animal's poor mind._

* * *

**_"Эсэргүүцэх дахь шалгуур болдог"_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

The last thing I could ever recall from the plunge was cold, freezing water.

I then swam to land, miring my hooves in moist soil, then giving way to green grass, and cobblestone roads.

Passing through wooden Houses/Buildings, I encountered a big House/Building made of the same food Humans eat during Winters * , topped with three purple logs [_of wax_] smoking, or burning, with burning [_cloth_] .

I looked around the place, for Humans to help me. None. But I hear whispers, Human-like, streaming from the Houses/Buildings. They grow more excited, as if those inside are waiting for me.

So I pushed open the big pink door with my hoof, and it revealed a colorful (but dim) assortment of rooms. It all is hard to explain in _horse terms_, also because I lacked any time to explore, but all I could also remember was the delicious, Human (?) -baked foods strewn throughout the "Tables".

I especially was drawn towards a small pink Cake. Just as I opened my mouth to take a bite, saliva gushing out from my mouth, I felt as though something [_electric_] _jolted_ me. A deep voice boomed at me from out of nowhere: "Shelby, turn back _**and follow the** **path!**_"

So I did, fearing another attack like this on me. As if following my trail of dirt and saliva, and (_especially_) my smell, creaking wood and hoof-steps (yes, _hoof_-steps) slowly approached closer to me.

_("No distractions; just **focus **on the path ahead, and you will be alright. You will not be hurt.")_

I then turned left, galloping in a faster speed, and following the (stronger) smell of the sandwiches.

_(If I could have stopped to examine the softer voices around me, I would have looked at a window, where an equine face may have happily looked at me, its eyes white with excitement. Its Human-like smile wide with playfulness.)_

Then, a giant "carrot/mushroom", made of wood, loomed ahead. I took a while to closely see the "carrot/mushroom", before turning back to find out who made that Human-filly-like "giggle". "She" was gone, and so were the voices, which all died down as soon as I turned back. I might see another pair of big, half-equine eyes worryingly gazing at me before vanishing, if I waste more time looking at some other window nearby.

I then turned towards a stone Bridge, and the cobblestone roads ended in dirt paths. I then turned slightly right, into the forest, battling fears of Monsters ** who lurk at wait within.

Passing through another Farm, and beside a Bird-filled House/Building (or is it a "tree", or a "hill" ? ) , I climbed up a grassy hill to stumble upon a [_"Clock Tower"_] . An entire Afternoon passed for my navigation, and now it was evening.

Getting closer to the smell, I saw _four_ sandwiches, each one on [_a platter_] . These four treasures are placed [_by an unknown Human or some other creature_] on some tasty, green grass. Before I could even take a bite, the sound [_of a cannon shot_] boomed through the air. I started to gallop, but before I could do so ...

* * *

... I suffered another head-ache. _Phew_, [_I was getting smarter_] .

As if controlled by what had been shot into my mouth, I then walked towards a wooden noticeboard. It contains four pieces of colorful paper, each one bearing strange images and horses (and another monster) :

Upper left: "JOIN THE SOLAR EMPIRE! CELESTIA IS THE RIGHTFUL RULER!"  
Upper right: "RISE UP, PONIES! THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC BRINGS FREEDOM!"  
Lower left: "WHO DARES CALLS US 'MONSTERS' ? THE CHANGELING HORDE WILL REDEFINE EVERYTHING!"  
Lower right: "WHY DRAG YOURSELF INTO A SILLY WAR? CHAOS IS BETTER THEN BURSTING BLOODSHED AND ODIOUS ORDER ... "

I then have to pick a side.

Suddenly, three hordes of "ponies". Monsters.

To my left, in front of the setting Sun, multi-colored horses assembled and cleared a path. Then white winged horses [_with blue manes_] wearing golden armor flew and lined themselves along a path. A bigger white mare flew with her large wings, her weirdly-hued mane blown by the flapping of her wings. She wears some sort of gold object on her head, and a white cone, with its tip pointing outwards.

To my right, in front of the rising (and "growing") Moon, more multi-colored horses. They were doing the same thing, except that there were dark blue winged horses [_with monster wings, or those of bats_] wearing darker-colored armor in place of some other bachelor-herd [_or "army"_] of white, winged horses. Their great mare looks smaller and shorter than the almost-white, winged and weird-looking mare to my left, and has the same darker shades of blue and black her winged horses have with her. ***

Behind me, black and green monster-like horses (or horse-like monsters) flew and landed. Their wings are like those of bugs. Their eyes are nothing but a glassy blue. Their mouths are armed with white jaws. Their great mare, who landed in front of them, had a blue mane, "rotten/ruined" legs, and a piece of green cloth wrapped across her belly and back.

And in front of me, a colorful cloud burst, and out emerged a snake (or lizard) - like monster [_who curled into a question mark shape, his tail being the "dot"._] . He appears to be throwing and catching ["_juggling_"] three red balls on his paws.

They then introduced themselves:

"Welcome to Equestria, Shelby the "Earth" Earth Pony. I am Princess Celestia, Lady of Canterlot, and ruler of **_all_** that lies before me. (_peers down on Shelby_) _Any questions?_"

"**HUZZAH!** I am Princess Luna, or SELENE. A week ago, some rapscallion notified me that **th****ou** shall be the Chosen One who **wilt** help me (and us) liberate Equestria from the Sun's tyranny. (_whispers __nervously_) _Please don't call me "Nightmare Moon"; ju-just get over it!_"

"My name is Queen Chrysalis, and I anticipate that you will one day desire to appear Human. (_chuckles_) I can help you. (_leans on Shelby's right ear_) And _strengthen_ you with love from our enemies."

"I am Discord, d_**rrr**_acoequus, and Guardian of Chaos. (_All this tension must be strengthening me, hmm?_) Now, Shelby, I **promise** to make sure you will keep your form, and return to your (adopted) Mother Natalie. (_To_ _others_) Now, you freaks-of-nature, (_curls around Shelby in mid-air_) **back** **off**."

The other ponies/monsters glare angrily at each other.

I then galloped back, between Celestia and Discord's groups (_the latter has only one purple pony with him_) but the colorful horses/ponies/monsters walled be, and pushed me back in.

"SHELBY! THE SUN IS SETTING! YOU **HAVE** TO CHOOSE A SIDE. **QUICKLY!**"

Gradually, the ponies/monsters' faces grew into a collection of malicious smiles. Many of them shouted, in unison, my name.

"Shelby!" "Shelby!" "Shelby!"

They cheered on, as though I were in a race. But my "destination" was either one of the sandwiches laid out for me.

If I don't choose one, a worse fate will befall ...

* * *

"Which one shall **YOU** choose?"

I must choose one sandwich before 7 o' clock.

(X : Solar Empire)  
(ᄋ : New Lunar Republic)  
(ᄆ : Changeling Horde)  
(ᅀ : Discord's Band)

(none : L : New Lunar Republic (Luna joyfully proclaims, "you are now claimed by the night!"))  
(destroy all sandwiches : R : Discord's Band)

"Which one shall **YOU** choose?"

* * *

_* gingerbread houses_

_** wolves, bears, pumas, etc._

_*** Princess Luna has a notorious reputation for her constant habit of shouting._

* * *

_(Directions in Ponyville and without are from: Map of Ponyville - Labeled - v3.2by Aurek-Skyclimber)_

* * *

_**"Бид Малын байна. Та харьцуулж болно. Мал сүргийн тавтай морилно уу!"**  
_


	4. Chapter 4A: Life With Discord

I turned towards the sandwich in front of me.

Discord smiles. Perhaps he could protect me from the screaming hordes of Equestrian ponies and changelings.

Their malicious, [_axe-crazy_] smiles turn into ferocious, [_petty-minded_] rage.

Twilight Sparkle: (_charges horn-laser_) "How **dare** you side with this abomination to Harmony?!"

Pinkie Pie: (_loads her "Party Cannon"_) "No. You **better** stay away from him. He nearly** DESTROYED THE WORLD!**"

Changeling #3453646 : (_flutters wings angrily in disgust_) "You will regret thissss ... "

The angry clamour around me then gives way to a dull, deathly buzz, something like what I hear from a Human's television set. Everything around me, even Discord and Screwball, then turns into what appears into "white, static noise" ...

* * *

The next thing I see around is a cave, lit only by moonlight. I then hear the whirrings of a stick, smelling burnt wood, away from the moonlight. Discord and Screwball are still around!

But as I call out their names, even in me broken, "Shetland Pony-influenced" [_whiff_], they are away. They need to protect their base from intruders. This planet could be the world of my fears; no Mama, everything's a horse-eating monster (except for Discord and Screwball?) , no ... _aargh, never mind ..._

Then I doze off to sleep ... _zzz ... no sandwich ... nothing to play with ... zzz ..._

* * *

_On the next morning ..._

Discord : "Come on, Shelby the Fatso. Wake up!" (_razzles Shelby's furry neck_)

Letting out a little pig-like neigh, I get back up on my four feet.

Then, a blue disc appears, like a mirror of fire perched on an invisible wall. It may be a portal ... isn't it?

I see a Human's face. It looks a bit like Papa Bob's, but ...

? : "This is _Admiral Morphos Antithermos-Kryos_ here, speaking to **you**, Discord. I want you to protect _Schelmpios-tou-Itios_ ["Shelby the Willow"] * with your life. He and his immediate return is needed for our show."

Discord : "No matter for that sweet taste of chaos everywhere, _thank you_ - but what's the matter with **you**, Avtokratorian aliens? Wantin' to brainwash us again? And how should we return him 'to whence he came' ?"

Admiral Morphos : "Wherever you and _Schelmpios _goes, it will always lead to the path of his return. Only he is allowed to know ... "

Discord : (_enraged_) "And what will **I** get from you, extra-terrestrial intruders? More stupid revives, and more mind-control?! You have manipulated most Equestrians into the vicious, war-mongering monsters I and my daughter keep away from - (_anyways, thanks for the_ _war_) - !"

Admiral Morphos : (_zaps Discord_) "Nothing. We Avtokratorians do not always take pity, do we. Now, (_gives a box of_ _sandwiches_) know that **we have the technology needed to control circumstances to our liking**. _Nothing can stop us, can they_? (_"blue disc" vanishes_) "

* * *

Admiral Morphos : (_reappears in green disc, freezes time for Shelby_) "You is Shelby-Horse, of Earth-World in Is-Everything-Is-Two-Tens-and-Three. You is must always follow Discord and Screwball (_images appear from green disc_), or Monster-EKoEsCheeYa-Horse is do very bad thing to you! (_images of Equestrian ponies, carrying outlandish weapons, pursue a hologram of Shelby. They surround him, and as they nearly catch him, the holograms vanish._)

A. M. : "Where you is go, you is always go to home and 'Mama'. We AvToKraToReeAns _always_ love watch horse like you suffer in Monster-Horse-World, but we is also like you see return to 'Mama'; you is never know what will really happen!"

The "green disc" vanishes.

_I know better than these "Av-tow-crut-tow-reans/whatever they are", do I? They think I am still that dumb, do they?_

(By the way, my new (and first-ever) Equestrian friend, Screwball, isn't so dangerous, isn't she?)

Discord : (_serious_) "Shelby, and Screwball, let's go."

So the three of us left the cave, grabbed our supplies, and put out the campfire. I am one of these three, the few not-so-sapient survivors of an almost worldwide mind-control scheme. A big "_puppet show of monsters' minds_" is all that is beyond me, fighting for absurd reasons and pathetic excuses.

But we walk to a lake. As Screwball uses a makeshift fishing rod, I and Discord boringly throw (I _kick_) some skipping-stones into the lake. You then hear a little, metallic "_thunk_", in a distance in front of me. Such boring times ... — **!**

? : "**THERE THEY ARE! THE DISCORDIAN ARMY! GET** _**THEM!**_ "

* * *

_* This is Shelby's Avtokratorian name, because "Shelby" may have originated from a word for "willow". Yet he has rarely (if ever) seen a willow tree before ..._

* * *

_**"Сэтгэгдэл хийх? Өө, ач холбогдолтой болгох ямар хөгжилтэй байдаг вэ?"**  
_


	5. Chapter 4B: Life With Luna

I turned towards the sandwich to my right. The cheers in front of me grew louder. The night grew in intensity.

Around me, the other ponies/monsters were very upset, scolding me for my decision as I simply munched my sandwich.

Princess Celestia : "_Grrrr!_ You **dare** side with my treacherous sister?!"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack, with Princess Twilight Sparkle : (_taking turns_) "The next time we meet- , you'll **face** real magic- . It **ain't** gonna be somethin' nice!-"

Discord : (_flies to Shelby and wags_ _his finger_) "**You** have made a terrible mistake ... "

A pink mare, her mane puffing with joy [_and launched_ _a blue cannon into the night sky_], screamed and pounced herself on me. Thankfully, before she could even touch me, she stopped at mid-air, and everything looked so distorted.

Everything around me goes into a ... [(_static noise_)]

* * *

I end up in the middle of a forest, bathed by the reflected [_sun_-] light of Equestria's Moon. Trees tower above me. The horizon was almost ringed with a huge wall of wood.

Then I felt the rustling of leaves blown at my face, and sequential breezes. The flapping of _**huge**_ wings.

Princess Luna : "Welcome to the New Lunar Republic, Shelby of the Humans' World. We would like to do something to ... (_suggestively_) _welcome_ you."

Her [_armored_] stallions escorted me towards the inside of a house. There, the light of a few torches came in place of that of the lonely Moon and the stars.

A door slammed behind me. The only one beside me was a white mare, with a curled mane of purple, [_the breath of just-eaten marshmallows, a subtle look of eagerness on her face, _] and a "pine cone" on her head. She aims the "cone" at me, lighting it from her head with some kind of blue light. It gave out a strange crackle [_like that of mad Human electricity_] .

I felt curious, wondering on what is this strange new light on the mare's "head-cone".

"Mare?"

(_grumpily_) "Shut up, Shelby. Lemme _charge_ that love and tolerance!"

She then shot me with the light. As soon as it touched me, I felt as though I am _**burning**_!

* * *

When I got back up on my four legs and hooves, I felt younger. My fur is white, and my hooves are gone, or full of fur (?) . I also noticed a "cone" growing on my head (_I look like a monster!_). I then checked my flank to see my "mark".

A sandwich. **Not [_a_] big surprise.**

The white mare (who introduced herself as "Rarity") hugged me tightly, and unlocked the door.

Following her outside to a bigger fire, I then felt as though something _boomed_ and _whistled_ at my face. [_Fireworks lit up the_ _air._]

"Welcome to the Herd, Shelby! Welcome!"

(*_glomps_*) "Let's feast on for **your** excellent choice! (_*squee!*_)"

"But, I would test the abilities some wicked Humans imbued on you, _as mentioned by those 'Avtokratorian Rapscallions__'_, _Sir Shelbion._ (*_ahem_*) **GUARDS, I ORDER YOU TO GIVE HIM THE BIGGEST, LIFTABLE ROCK IN THE CAMP!**"

Sixteen of these grey-pelted, bat-winged monsters carried a rock twice my size, and left it behind me, flying away with tired teeth. Sixteen more exhaustingly placed another just next to me.

A white, monstrous-looking stallion [_with ridiculously small bird's wings_] * galloped forward, and shouted, "**YES, YOUR MAJESTY!**"

We were instructed to kick our rocks as many times as possible, "_until either one of us get tired, or one's legs get hurt._"

So we did. I barely surpassed him when we almost bashed the rocks to pieces. Just ten-or-something kicks before I was tired of destroying _my_ rock, the white monster's legs got tired, first.

The white monster trotted away, his legs and hooves aching in pain.

"Now, I shall check your speed. **GUARDS!**"

Three of these grey-pelted monsters flew towards the Great Mare of the Night. ["_They are the New Lunar Republic's fastest ponies._"]

They wanted me to race with them, and I was third place.

"Princess Luna?"

"Aye, Earthling?"

"Are you going to destroy the Sun or something? The grass will never grow again, and we will all starve ... and **die!**"

"Nay, nay, nay, _Sir Shelbion._ We art not **_that_** deranged. Seriously! (_Blast those Avtokratorian mind-control... *le-got-zapped-for-no-reason*_)"

Then, this song plays: [_"Fastest of Ponies" by Woody Guthrie_] . It came out of nowhere.

It's going to be a l_ooo_ng night. Also, some weird training. [_My final thoughts: SOMEBODY HELP ME STOP THIS PINK FREAK FROM JUMPING ON AND STRANGLING ME! I WANNA GO BACK TO EARTH TO BE WITH MY MOTHER! **AAARGH!**_]

* * *

_* You Earthlings know him as "Roid Rage", do you?_

* * *

_**Мөндөр Гүнж Олуна! Цагаан Бүгд Найрамдах хувьд! Эрх чөлөөний төлөө! Бидэнд баяр хөөр үзье!**  
_


	6. Chapter 4C: Life With Celestia

I turned towards the sandwich to my left.

All around me, the ponies/monsters booed and shouted at me. Discord gave a face-palm.

Nevertheless, those closer to me cheered and rejoiced even more, goading me on to Celestia's sandwich.

Pinkie Pie : (_softly_) "You'll regret this, fatso."

Discord : (_flies to Shelby, wags his finger_) "**You** have made a terrible mistake."

Princess Celestia nuzzled my withers, and gently whispered to me, "_You chose wisely, Shelby. I will help you find a way back to your adoptive Human 'mother'. I will, by Queen Lauren. I will._"

A light-blue winged horse landed in front of me. Then her/its orange friend with [_a yellow, knotted mane and_] a brown "hat" jumped near her/it. And then, a purple winged-and-"pine-coned" mare, as small and stocky as her/its two other friends, jumped and galloped towards me. All three of them pointed their front right hooves at me.

Rainbow Dash : (_eagerly_) "Brohoof?"

I don't even know what that even means.

I then ate the sandwich. The three horses/ponies/monsters now raised their front right legs at me, and pounded them at each other.

Applejack : "_That_, pardner, is what's a 'brohoof'."

Princess Twilight Sparkle : "So, (_gazes at Shelby_) wanna join in?"

I then raised my front right leg to do so. I could not do well [_as my leg kept on tipping over like a wooden crane-and-hook_] .

Princess Twilight Sparkle : "Just keep trying." (_static noise_)

Everything then gradually became into a jumble of black, white, and gray [_like that of a T. V. screen_] . I don't know how to describe "this" .

* * *

When the "mess" cleared up, I found myself inside a very strange-looking cave. Everything looks so high, a mountain might fit inside.

"Where am I?"

My voice echoed through the cavern.

Nothing about this cavern looks so "natural". There is much lighting [_in the from of candles and lamps_] within, and almost every shape in this cavern looks as though it was created, and even organised, by Human hands and feelings. There are even windows in almost every wall, and three (or four) tall [_and golden and red_] chairs sit on a raised floor of some kind of white rock. I turned back, and saw an unusually tall and narrow-looking mouth. The "cave mouth" has two tall, wooden doors, one of them leaned inwards towards the cavern where I am. Then, I see the same multi-colored herd of horses/ponies/monsters standing in front of me, surrounded by the white-and-gold winged horses, who appear to be holding a long stick [_with a sharp point_] on each front right leg.

Something poked my withers. It was the same purple "monster" mare, possibly [_Princess_] Celestia's daughter. She now looks upset, as she was _still_ raising her front right leg at me for pounding.

I then raised _my_ front right leg at hers [_but it was like pulling a lever or a switch__._] . She then gave me a more moody look, and softly grumbled at me,

"Then I guess I'll have to _ponify_ you myself."

(What is "_ponify_" ? Humans call me and other similar horses "_ponies_" because we look smaller than the other horses. But we are still horses, whatever it can be.)

She then tugged me, and shouted, "GUARDS!" A few of those white-and-gold winged horses flew towards us.

"Take him to the Reception Room."

So they escorted me towards a door left of the chairs. As I looked around, the herd slowly followed us, prevented by more of these "GUARDS" . [_They anxiously look on, wondering whether will I survive the 'Reception'/'ponify-ing'__._]

They then locked the wooden door after I and the "monster mare" entered. [_This dim room appears to have been dug from earth, with only a candle-light for lighting. There is a red rectangle of sheep's wool, two fat-and-green woolen chairs, and a strange wooden object filled with strange colorful things inside. * _]

[_The "monster_ _mare" then pointed her head-pine-cone at the strange object, and shot our some kind of pink-and-purple light towards one of the weird objects ** . The object flew towards her, as if thrown, and stopped. She walked over, and opened the object. It flapped white wings *** to her left, and she looked carefully at the wings, as if something noteworthy is found. She then muttered as she stared at the white wings._]

The "monster mare" looked at me [_sternly_], and formed some light from her head-pine-cone. She felt as though she is carrying some heavy load on her back.

"Mare, what is wrong?"

Princess Twilight Sparkle : "Just ... let me ... concentrate, _will you?!_"

She then turned towards my face, and shot me with the head-pine-cone light. As it touched me, I then collapsed and screamed, as though I am burning ... [_She then panted, as though the "load" is gone. She then calmly smiled ... _]

* * *

When I recovered from that "burning", I felt younger. I could know even more! And I could see even more things [_my eyes just got bigger_] ...

I looked at myself; I was covered in purple fur, and my hooves are gone! (_or, covered with fur ..._)

The "monster mare" then walked towards me, and introduced herself as "Princess Twilight Sparkle" [_or just "Twilight"_]. She checked my [_flank_] mark, and slammed her hoof on her own face.

" (_groans_) ... a sandwich. How are **you** even useful, anyway?"

"But are you Princess Celestia's daughter? You may have even looked like her– "

Princess Twilight Sparkle: "_No, no, no, no, _No! **That** isn't me, Shelbs. I'm just her ... friend. (_It's really hard to explain "student" to a creature as stupid as you ... _) "

"Can I touch your pine-cone? I wonder what does it do– "

Princess Twilight Sparkle: (_offended_) "No, Shelby, **NO!** It's extremely ... private."

She then called the "GUARDS" to open the door.

As we emerged from the "Reception Room" (_I don't even know what that means_), I hear Human-like cheers from the herd of multi-colored horses/ponies/monsters.

"Why are they screaming and cheering, Twilight?"

Princess Twilight Sparkle : (_relieved_) "They see now that my _ponification_ has worked on such a lower race as yours. Now, 'bro-hoof' ? "

I did so. This time, my right front leg is more flexible to "bro-hoof" her hoof. She then invited her two other friends to "bro-hoof" with me.

* * *

As we approached the mouth of the "cavern" [_Twilight explained to me that it's a "palace", where the "Horses' Great Mare lives and rules them"._], [_Princess_] Celestia flew towards me, escorted by six "GUARDS" .

Princess Celestia : (_gently_) "Welcome to the Herd, and Welcome to the Solar Empire, Shelby. I would like to explain to you as much as possible. "

"Why am I here?"

"I have no idea who were those who called us, but they said that **you** have some level of strength and speed [_Dash will surely be jealous._], imbued on you by some 'evil' food from some wicked Human scientist. **GUARDS!**"

This night was not all "dark", as it is back in my World. It was more of a bluish-purple, lit by the full moon and the stars.

They took me somewhere grassy, walled with trees, and placed a log behind me.

"Now, kick it."

As I did so, the log was flung far away. It broke into pieces [_and_ splinters].

Then, I was directed towards a very heavy rock. It was exactly my size.

"Kick it too."

As I gave a kick, it cracked and crumbled. A few kicks later, it splintered and tumbled.

"As for speed, I shall challenge you against my champions, the Wonderbolts."

We went to a grassy field, with strange winged horses beside me.

"On your mark, get set, **GO!**"

So off we went. As expected, I galloped as fast as I could. Only the light-blue horse/mare was a little bit faster than me. This mare won the race.

Princess Celestia walked towards me, and asked,

"So, would you want to fight enemies, defend bases (or protect), or..."

"I don't want to fight enemies, I ... what should I do?"

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow."

As we strolled and talked outside, it will be a _loooong_ night ahead. Then I was guided to my "_barracks_", where new "_recruits_" can have their first night of rest ...

* * *

_* a bookshelf.  
_** _a book.  
__*** pages of a book._

* * *

**_"Мөндөр Гүнж Сэлестия! Нарны эзэнт гүрний хувьд! Арван секунд хавтгай, хорин хором илүү сэтгэл булаам!"_**


	7. Chapter 4D: Life With Chrysalis

I walked to the sandwich behind me.

The ponies/monsters screamed and wailed and howled in rage. How would I side with monsters even more monstrous than they?

The most monstrous of the great mares then nuzzled me, as I fearfully walked towards her.

Queen Chrysalis: "_Don't be afraid, Shelby the Worthy. You'll be safe. And you'll learn love ... _"

Then everything shifted into a weird jumble of black and white shapes, and a strange buzzing noise ...

* * *

I found myself in the dimmest cave I have ever seen, lightened with only green, slimy, round-shaped objects.

Inside some of these objects are strange, deathly shapes, resembling that of smaller horses [_like me_].

"Welcome to the Changeling Horde, my Shelby. But first, you need to be


	8. Chapter 5A: Yasaan

We ran for our lives.

Solar Empire Guard #1: "AFTER THEM!"

Princess Celestia's troops were pursuing the three of us, deep into the woods.

We had to hide from any sign of their presence, and even ...

Discord : "_DON'T_ touch the rays of the Sun at these hours; Celestia will know where we are!"

So I stepped back behind a tree, behind its deep, dark shade. We carefully navigated the forest [_("The Everfree Forest")_], avoiding even a little piece of sunlight. As we scampered through shade and shade again, with Discord pointing the way ...

-_bzzzt!_-

Something struck him, as though it were an unseen wall made of little amounts of lightning [_"__electricity__"_], causing him to yelp in pain. He then bashed through the "barrier" a few painful times, creating black-and-white lights from his paws, charring his fur and wings. He did so a few times, until he shortly gave up.

He then opened his paws towards the sky (as if to receive some rain, which **is** never at a sunny day as this), closed his eyes, and created bigger lights from his paws. Then, he bashed through the invisible "wall", but he got burnt afterwards.

Discord: "You, Shelby. Kick it."

I did, and I painfully squealed, as I got burnt again and again, for a few times.

Just as he is picking the two of us up, he told me that he is starting to see "_red, glass-like walls, and a yellow path._" That was irritating, as it even cut through the forest wilds.

As if to defy some powerful being in the sky, he scrunchingly glared upwards, and we reappeared in the same place in a cloud of dust. He did so three more times.

Discord groaned. He grumpily led us down the forest, and away from the dirt path.

[_But this time, as if washed and cleaned, and healed of our burns by some unknown object or creature, since the first 're-appearance', we felt renewed._]

* * *

Brushing through weeds and sour-tasting foilage, we are to stumble towards a big wooden enclosure of tall walls, filled with wooden Buildings. Already a few of those black-and-blue monster-horses-with-wings [_that I saw last night_] were guarding the enclosure.

Then Discord threw a ball of white, black, and blue light at the ground, and we became invisible; none of the monsters guarding and mucking about in the Enclosure could detect us while Discord rides on a strange, _out-of-nowhere_ Saddle on my back. They were practicing their weapons, eating their weird food, and playing with _Cards_ and tossing _Metal_ balls with their hooves (_?_). Many were asleep, drooling by their _Beds_, and even one big, familiar-_and_-_monstrous_-looking _Mare_ who snores very loudly.

So far, we had almost reached the end, the open gate beckoning us as the only way to escape capture. But not everything went well ...

Suddenly, as we reached near the end, a strange, pink _Monster_ appeared before my eyes.

Captain Pinkie Pie: "Hiya, Shelby. I'm Pinkie Pie. I can _see and smell_ you!" (_creepy-faic, inhales deeply_)

'I-I have to go.' (_gallops past_)

(_nose-boop with Pinkie Pie, who appears in front of him, and giggles as every-Pony detects the now-visible _Discordians_)_

Corporal Star Shine-Meteor: (_gasp__s_) "What are you doing to Shelby?!"

Discord: (_softly_) "None of your business."

More monsters, as in an amount too great for me to recall, gathered towards me. Their faces read of anger and horror.

Discord: "(_groans_) Everyone can see and smell us now! (_to Shelby, shouting_) Gallop, Shelby, GALLOP!"

Private Mellow Melon : "IT'S DISCORD! GET HIM!"

Corporal Star Shine-Meteor: "Shelby, come to your senses!"

Captain Pinkie Pie: (_slyly_) "Nothing can escape Luna's friends. Nothing..." (_gallops towards Shelby_)

As we fled the Enclosure's _Gates_, around tens of these monsters pursued (some winged _not-Horses_ flew) us.

We tried to hide in the shade of the trees, as the monsters/_not-Horses_ passed by. But on everywhere we went, we might tend to get -_bzzt_-ed—

Discord: "Just let _me_ point out the way!"

So the mad, unseen _Walls_ led us into another Enclosure, where similar monsters/_not-Horses_ pursued us when our _not-seen_ is suddenly gone.

Sergeant Itching-Cornflakes: "Shelby, Shelby ... COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE!"

We fled to a Third Enclosure after the woods, where more monsters/_not-Horses_ await our discovery.

Ancient (_Captain, Ensign, Officer_) Snowstorm-Avalanche: "C'mon, Shelbs, Equestria needs you! Just leave Discord to us, and all's done with, right?"

WHY ARE THOSE INVISIBLE WALLS LEADING US INTO DANGER, AGAIN AND AGAIN?!

_**[WARNING; END CHAPTER MAY BE LOADED WITH SPAM. READER DISCRETION ADVISED.]**_

* * *

As we were walking, hidden by trees and shrubs:

'Discord?'

"Yeah, Shelby-boy?"

'What is this black-and-white thing from your paws?'

"My magic."

'What is "magic", may I ask and know? Is this the light from your paws?'

"Whatever Humans, _Ponies_ with 'horns' (_pointy objects on their heads, usually one for a head. Screwball is one of them._), or any Creature or monster can do that is not what is in Nature ... _it's hard to explain to a creature as under-developed as_ you_._"

I do not even understand what is all this Discord is even saying about. When I asked him about this funny nonsense called '_magic_' ...

"Just **shut** **up!**"

'Why does it not work at times?'

(_irritated_) "The aliens, or 'sky monsters', limited much of my magic, allowing me only on some situations."

'Why?'

"I don't know ... they must be playing a mad game with us—!"

A huge mouth, around the size of a little Stable, made of twisted brown cloth, devoured us, and flew up to the branches of a tree. The blue-and-black monsters, three of them (_this time they are flying with their monstrous, bat-like wings_), are back! _**Aargh!**_ They flew from a bush below, roaring and nickering with laughter and joy.

NLR Private #1: (_facing Third Base/Moonlight Vines Base, yelling_) "Every-pony! Check out what we've got!"

NLR Private #2: (_upset_) "Just hurry up before they'll gnaw the ropes!"

NLR Private #3: (_sinisterly_) "Furious Iron and Caliber Engine, why not take _our_ revenge against Discord's intrusion, _hmmm?_"

What the second monster said is what Discord and Screwball did. I just sat there, crying for help.

'Help!'

'Monsters are going to eat me!'

Two of the monsters flew towards me, snorting their cool breath at the hairs of my face.

Furious Iron: (_disparaging_) "What, this _Human-World _Pony thinks we're cannibals? Lemme explain to you, Shelby. WE'RE **NOT** LIKE THAT**!**"

Caliber Engine: (_whacks Shelby with spear, wooden end_) "**Only** our _Princess Luna _can truly help you. No one else can do so!"

Furious Iron: "SUBDUE THEM, BRETHREN OF THE NIGHT!"

Caliber Engine: (_facing Third Base_) "Hey! _Unicorns_! We need s'melp here: _seal_ the _Discordians_ and_ immobilize_ the _Human-World_ Pony to heel!"

The monsters then proceeded to hit my friends with their bare, straight branches of leaf-less wood. This time, my two friends stopped chewing the ropes, and covered themselves against the branches' blows.

While we were avoiding the dark, flying monsters' blows, my two ears stood up, sensing the rumbling of hooves behind me; a little herd of colourful _not-Horses_ were charging out of the Third Enclosure towards our direction, and gathered on a spot in front of us below.

Private Silk Carnival: (_saluting_) "Private Silk Carnival and the 123rd Strategic Band here. What's the business?"

Furious Iron: (_finished saluting_) "I want you to immobilize Shelby and the _Discordians_. While you do so, _seal them, and tie them in ropes. We'll use them to bargain peace with that foul tyrant, 'Princess Celestia' __..._ "

Furious Iron: (_whacking Discord with his spear_) "_This_ is for attempting to kill our Princess' Sister, _however cruel she may be!_ _This blow is for ruining Equestria – !_"

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Thwump!_

(But while all this evil is going on, my ears were playing around again, this time facing to my right. The rustling of branches' leaves gave way to another not-Horse_,__ resembling very much the pink creature that disturbed the First Enclosure ..._

Captain Pinkie/amena Pie: "(heavy giggling, insane-looking) Sheeel-byyy~! Let's save Equestria together~! (_more retarded giggling_)"

_What does this_ not-Horse _even want?!_)

Screwball whimpered, yelping in pain as she scrambled to hide on my withers. I could feel her warm blood flowing from her scars and her mouth, and little scrambling hooves climbing my back. Her warm, soothing tears, smelling like honey, bathed my withers and back.

Meanwhile, I could hear the -_bzzzeeeuuuuunnnnnn__tzstsszsszszzszzsz_- of the _not-Horses'_ strange parts, glowing and crackling with brightly-coloured lights. Their faces suggest joy, either in watching us suffer, or using their strange lights to kill us! We might be doomed! Are we?

Even as Discord flinched at times, his mouth bleeding, bruises on his torso, he appeared to be thinking deeply. And hardly. And _sweating-ly_ in agony.

He then generated more black-and-white lights from his angrily-closed paws, and all I can see afterwards is nothing but an alternating white-and-black in my eyes and all around me, and a _FWOOSH!_ sound.

NLR Private #3: "LOOK OUT—!"

As everything returned to normal. I seem to be standing on a floor made of air, exactly on the very same location I am trapped in. Screwball was still trembling, riding on my withers. Discord was panting, exhausted, sitting on what appears to be the edge of the '_floor_'.

And all around me, the monster of a many-holed mouth of cloth was broken, its pieces and threads scattered everywhere. And the other monsters were as though they were thrown, and they look so surprised. But they never said a word, or moved even a muscle.

Those _not-Horses_ below were also scattered, pushed away by Discord's strange ability. Even the pink _not-Horse_ on the tree my also '_blown away_'.

Discord: "Swim, Shelby-boy! My magic allows you to fly with me! And you, too, Screwball! _Just fly like usual!_"

He pushed me along the edge. We then flew and swam in the air. That was a very strange thing, but—

Furious Iron: (_slo-mo, regaining flying position_) "Doooooon't leeeet 'eeeem eeesssscaaaapeeee!"

We had to swim fast, before all of the monsters could get notice of us when '_time is restored_'!

* * *

We have reached an old wooden _House_ in front of us.

Discord: (_bows head_) "This, Shelby-boy, is the House of the evil _Krastos, the Glue-Maker_. He may be the last _Human_ on this _World_, only residing on it since ... around tens of years ago, in the _Year 901 of Luna's Exile_; but he will kill _Ponies_, like and including _**you**_, and tear off their skins to make _Glue_."

_Krastos_. This very name caused Screwball to cower behind me, trembling and quaking with fear.

Screwball: "Shelbs, please keep me safe ... "

_Why wouldn't I go left or right, around the _House_? _Krastos_ will not find us there._

"Shelby-boy, the stupid _Red Walls_ are everywhere, even behind you. We're left with only one way: _inside_. But, my two kids, do not be scared. I still have some magic ... "

Discord snapped his right paws, and our wounds were instantly healed.

Discord: (_optimistic, confident_) " ... to defeat him."

So I stepped in first, shoving at the wooden _Door_ with my nose.

As it creaked, it revealed a dim _Room_, illuminated by only some red _Lights_ and _Lamps_.

Discord: (_worried_) "Stand back, kids."

Discord used his magic to make us invisible again, and he flew away to check for the Human _Krastos_. His daughter was still leaning by my side, trembling and wondering about the evils '_Krastos_' will do. He returned with news on Krastos' whereabouts.

Discord: "He must have went out on a hunting trip, I guess, looking for stray _Ponies_."

Nevertheless, we trotted carefully, and quietly, in case if they had either returned back, or they are already inside. Somewhere. After we passed through all sorts of wooden _odds-and-ends_ and abominations, and frighteningly-looking objects of metal, and the torn and cut remains of various animals and creatures of all sorts of colours, we were nearing another open door at the end, just straight ahead, beaming with afternoon sunshine.

But to out left, behind us in the dim, horrific darkness to our left, a _Door_ was just opened. There was the sound of two evil, younger-sounding Humans, walking and talking ahead.

(_Texan accent, 30-yrs. , happy_) Krastos Willerby: " ... Ah, my friend Chester, haven't we caught any Ponies or creatures yet?"

(_Texan accent, 30-yrs. , calm, and relaxed._) Chester Byfieldstander: "_Nah_, notta single one. We haven't even caught a Pony, or some sorta freako beast for the past 10 weeks— (_smells, whispers_) What's that? I smell an Earth Pony or two just behind the back door. Just be quiet!"

Discord: (_to himself, whispers_) "_Arh_, why had those aliens suddenly took out my spell? I'll prepare my ... 'specialty' ... "

Krastos Willerby: "(_whispers_) Ah, a _dracoequus_: it's so _ga-foot-a-lootin'_ rare, _it'll_ fetch a sum! Chesto, ready your shotgun."

I heard a _click-chack_ noise. Just like Uncle Bob's _bang_-stick, which is used to shoot down birds from the sky, or to hungry Foxes and Wolves who visit my Farm. Then, the slow _thump-thump-thump_ of Human footsteps. My new sister shudders, giving out cries.

Chester Byfieldstander: "(_whispers_) I told you, Crasty. Two. Ponies. The baby unicorn values about $3,000,000, horn-medicine included. The other is just a fat, gross-looking Earth Pony, _lookin'_ tooo_ real to be a real-o_. (_aims shotgun, speaks to Equines tauntingly_) Now, you _game—?_"

An _ice-crack_ of white-and-yellow light suddenly coursed and burned through our right to the Humans' right, dividing us from our enemies. It gaped into a marvelous gap, filled with stars and strange colourful clouds. Both friend and foe stepped back. Even stranger was when a few _Metal_ pieces that dropped from the _bang_-sticks rolled into the gap, they were '_swept__ away_', as if in a river, and combusted into sparkling flame. Small beams of red light then shot out from the gap with a _-wiuzz-wiuzz-siuzz-_, hitting at almost anything nearby with a brief burn.

Chester: (_shot by __lasers, shoots at gap_) "Ow! _What the ice-hack?!_"

Krastos: (_lobs atomic-grenades at gap, which disintegrate and wreck Gap-Space_) "You piece-meal aliens! Want some of _this_?! (_shot by more lasers, retreating away from lasers' range_) Ow! Argh!"

The Humans then turned their _bang_-sticks to Discord. He grinned as the _Metal-pieces_ simply bounced off him, or melted as some of them thrust into his furry torso.

We ran, frightened by the threatening noise of the _bang_-sticks, and hit another invisible '_red-wall_' just outside the door.

Discord: "(_licking lips, taunting and laughing crazily_) _Mmm-mmm._ _Deee_-licious lead. I'd _like_ to have some more."

Krastos: "This drockie-coos is at his tricks again! Chester, grab those grenades!"

-_BLAAAM!_-

Chester: (_points gun at explosion_) "Wha? 'Nother of the _jabber-__drocky__'s_ tricks again?!"

The smoke cleared to show a familiar pink _not-Horse_, this time wielding a big blue _Tube_.

Captain Pinkie Pie: (_challenging__, and loud. Standing. Growling._) "Come at _me_, Krasties! I _dare_ you. (_crunches hooves_)"

The _Humans_ got up, and grabbed their _bang__-_sticks.

Krastos: (_dire_) "Right then. (_cocks shotgun_) You'll be satisfying another customer."

The _monster_ and the _Humans_ fought, with the Humans shooting at the monster, or the monster jumping up and down, and angrily punching or kicking at the Humans, who struggled to find at least a _Knife_ or some other object to kill the monster.

But one of the Humans had found a bigger, green _bang-stick_, and aimed it at Discord.

Krastos: (_mutters_) "Before I'll kill that petty, _girly_ scum, I'm gonna deal wi' ya first." (_charges Annihila-Zooka_)

Captain Pinkie/amena Pie: (_growling, furious_) "What did you just SAY?!" (_proceeds to fight Krastos_)

Discord: (smugs) "Go ahead."

And Discord turned towards us:

Discord: "(_whispers_) Run, kiddos, **run!**"

-_D'ZEEEAAAOOO_-

-_BLAAAAMMM!_-

I and Screwball fled out of the burning _House_. She was the one who gave the loudest scream.

Screwball: "**DAD!**" (_breaks into tears_)

Meanwhile, I heard the last of a _Human_ mare's scream, ending with a distant leaf-rusted _thump_.

Out of the fiery smoke in front of us, Discord flew out, unharmed and un-scorched.

Discord: "Ta-_daaaaa~_!" (_gives tearful Screwball a hug_)

'What about the two evil Humans?'

Discord: "Oh, just charred to pieces _by their own means._"

So we walked away into the evening, away from the burning _House_ and the never-again-seen remains of these evil _Humans_.

We walked, and then galloped, our way towards a waterfall. Already Discord is healing us again with another snap of his paws.

We bathed by the cascade, and drank its cool waters. Oh, if I would ever go there again, _never I will_, this will be the place for me. Or is it?

Then, as the _Sun_ set, we walked to a cave, high up a _Mountain_. Already the _Forest_ is starting to give way to near-endless _Green Grass_.

Discord took some _Wood_, and, rubbing a little _Stick_ on the pile, he lit a fire.

Best of all, he did not forget one important thing from his '_Pockets_': the Sandwich Box, with its sandwiches still as fresh as at the last time I have seen it.

Discord: (_handing a tuna sandwich_) "Wanna bite?"

I happily accepted.

As the night gets later and later, both Screwball and I got tired of playing funny new games with each other, with rocks, gems, sticks, and sometimes Fire-lit sticks and twigs; and we all dropped to sleep.

Discord then flew away, patrolling our _Cave_ against any monsters.

**? : "_This is MINISTER CHRONOS ADDITIONALOS-PYLONOU. Admiral Morphos has been killed, fighting Kyanoi of the rebel-planet Thermospitates System, U96. I shall replace him for the moment. His last words are 'HAIL THE EMPIRE—'_" (_transmission lost_)**

(Well, what was this nightmare ... ? )

He woke us up on the next morning, and we went down a passage into the _Great, Green Grass_.

But before I finally left the _Cave_, I put out the fire, and;

Captains Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy: (_lazily, drooling_) *_SNORE_*

No. Not _those_ monsters again!

I then galloped away. Oh, I hope I did not wake them up.

Discord: (_clears throat_) "Shelbs, Y U late?"

'I had just been putting out the _Wood-Fire_.'

We walked through the rocky cliffs and through forested paths ...

Discord: (_inhales, speaking in a mock British accent_) "Ah, the grassy _Canterlot__ Plains_. At least we're safe from the constant prowlings of the wild, dangerous, _A__nimals_—"

Captain Fluttershy: (_deranged, distant__, echoing_) "DID SOME-PONY SAY, '**_ANIMALS_**'?!"

Discord: "Oh dear."

A streak of yellow emerged from someplace around our _Mountain_, blinking with flashes of morning sunlight.

Captain Fluttershy: (_dear, motherly, echoing, getting the more insane_) "ANIMALS! Come to me! I'll be nice to you ... somehow."

Many a flock of _Birds_ flew away from the _Forest_, especially from the _yellow streak_. Some flew towards us, and a few stopped to perch at my nose.

Johnny, the Red-Breasted, Black-Head-Feathered-Woodpecker: "_Ooh_, a worm." (_plucks a tall hair from Shelby's snout at eats the strand of hair whole_)

**'AAAAAAAAAARGH!1! Bug! Bug! Bug! BUUUG!1'**

The _Birds_ perching on my nose and back flew away, as I kicked and reared about, a default reaction for _Horses_ with something annoying on their snout.

Worst still, the yellow streak is about to advance towards ... **US!**

Captain Fluttershy: (_overjoyed, pointing at Shelby_) "**CAPTAIN PINKIE!** Shelbs is over **there**!"

In less than a few seconds, I saw that same pink _not-Horse_ galloping and rushing down the hills and slopes in an unthinkably fast rate.

Captain Pinkie Pie: (_determined, angry-eyed, grinning evilly_) "Prepare to get captured. _Pinkie Pie-style._"

Fortunately, before the two monsters could ever lay their weird hooves at me, Discord created white-and-yellow lights from his clenched paws, and shot two rays of light at the monsters. Before they knew it, at the very respective spots on which they were shot, little white squares, arranged in a _Table-__Cloth_ pattern, marked their prior locations, painted over the _Green Grass._

'What happened of the monsters ... I mean, _Horses?_'

Discord: "They're in their _Bases_ or _Enclosures_, still on patrol duty."

* * *

As the _Sun_ rose high up in the sky, painting it orange and blue, Discord pulled out a large, red and white cloth out of a '_pocket_' in his waist, and spread it over the grass.

After he pulled out the Sandwich Box, he poked at a cloud, causing it to rain chocolate near him.

Discord: "_This one,_ (_pointing at brown chocolate raincloud_) is my favorite magic. Wanna try some?"

'I thought _Horses_ from the _Human-World_ like me cannot eat chocolate, because I heard a voice telling me, "_if any _Horse_ like you eats chocolate, Shelby, you will die._"'

Discord: "That's _n__ooon_-sense!" (_gathers chocolate raindrops in a glass, and serves it to Shelby_)

I then sipped the chocolate. As I was acting sick, thinking that the chocolate is infecting and poisoning me, Discord kept on snapping me back to reality.

Discord: "Shelby. Chocolate _can-not_ kill you. What egg-breaking crock-a-doodle-d'_oops_ told you that?"

'I heard a voice from the sky.'

Discord: "What does it sound like?"

'An old Human stallion.'

Discord: "So here we go, aliens and their lies again, right?"

I do not even know what does it even mean, _chocolate will kill you_. I do not even know.

Discord and Screwball had done their Sandwich-and-_chocolate_ meal, and started to play games behind me as I took a few Sandwiches to complete my Grass-meal.

But, after I finished my fill of _Grass_, I sat down and looked all around my front:

A cluster of _Buildings_ is to my left, with that recognisable giant _Mushroom/Carrot of Wood_. Many of them resemble what I saw when I first set foot on this weird land. Next to it is a clear river, its source broadening and narrowing from another _Waterfall_ up a _Mountain_. This tall Mountain has a strange, pointy assortment of purple _Buildings_ on its left side. Under the _Mountain_ is a few huge _Caves_, one trailing with a wooden-and-metal millipede. Another range of green-and-bare hills, under the lofty _Sun_, is what I see on my right.

And looking _down_ from the _Mountain-of-Waterfalls-and-Purple-Weird-Things_, I beheld the not-endless _Grass Field_—and another _Enclosure_. Not another _Enclosure_, filled with colourful monsters and lurking trouble a-_foot_!

This one is different: it has white and yellow streaks of colour on its wooden _Walls_ and _Buildings_, and strange-looking white and gleaming-golden creatures flying and trotting around the _Enclosure_.

'Discord, what is _that_?' (_tips right hoof at Enclosure_)

Discord: "This is a ... _erm_ ... '_Stable_', for Ponies who follow Princess Celestia. I hope we'll **_not_** go into there - (_sees Red Walls and Yellow Path, cutting into Enclosure, groaning_) _Aaargh._"

Discord packed up his cloth, Box, and _Toys_, and set off. He afterwards used his _invisible_-_magic_ again, and we tried to sneak into the I, no other way than to go inside ... and get into trouble.

-_BZZTZEWWWTZZZ_-!

Discord: "_And_ we're supposed to be visible?! (_looks up angrily at the sky and shakes his closed paw_) Just ... just look at what you've done, YOU **CRAZY** EXTRA-TERRESTRIALS! _Your insanity is too much for the Guardian of Chaos._"

And he threw a ball of white-and-purple light at the ground, and we are now tangible again. He also whispered in my ear some kind of plan, in which I must "_do as a Hunter does when he catches and takes his enemies to his friends._"

Now I and Screwie can see the dumb-founded _Red Walls and Yellow Path_ for a flashy few seconds. The monsters guarding the enclosure detected us from a fleeting cloud of dust, as if we suddenly appeared in front of them. And they are **getting the more** upset ... because of Discord.

Tropical Brilliance: "Stop right there, Shelby. You and your _Discordian_ prisoners are coming with _me_. But, you will be rewarded for capturing Discord, and a traitor."

Discord raised his two arms in the sky. He whispered to Screwball to do so, too.

I then '_escorted_' my friends into the Enclosure. The many monsters who live there made a gasping noise on the sight of my Guardian, their strange, unequine faces turning into growling scowls.

Thrill Seeker III: "Discord. The destroyer of Equestria. Just let our _Princess_ judge you, and you'll be set in stone for the common good."

The two shiny-back monsters then took my two friends to a patch of dry ground, and tied my two friends to a thin Log of Wood.

One of them blew a strange-looking spiked horn into the sky three times.

Discord: "You don't need _Rainbow Dash_; your _pegasi_ can simply carry me to Canterlot, _no fuss included_. Isn't that simple?"

Ocean Pastry: (_pokes Discord's neck with spear-tip_) "Say one word, and _you'll_ be ultimately blamed if Equestria's gonna slide back into war."

As I was going towards some wooden Boxes, I heard the noise of a '_Jet_'. I looked up into the sky, and by the blinding Noon-day Sun, I saw a little black shape with what appears to be a trail that looks like a **real** rainbow. It then turned towards the ground, and in a few seconds, it crashed near my friends. Already the other monsters were backing away from the place the '_Jet_' will crash in.

When the resulting cloud of dust cleared away, I could see another _not-Mare_: its body is covered with golden-yellow metal, again gleaming with sunlight; its light blue wings bristled and rustled with energy; and its mane and tail are a frenzy of different colours. And it looks angry, panting and snorting with fury. Her voice sounded cold and _hoarse_, but like Mother Natalie's _mare-ness_ winter-ed with a supposed lack of emotion.

Captain Rainbow Dash: "(_slowly __looking up, then saluting at Ocean Pastry, serious_) Captain Rainbow Dash, at your service. What's up?"

Ocean Pastry: "Shelby the _Lesser Champion_ has captured the vile Discord (_points hoof_), over there. I would like to ask you and your _Five Friends_ to unite, so that the _Elements of Harmony_ can seal him, and (_points at Screwball_) this traitorous filly in stone _for ever_. I also believe that by doing so, the _Two Princesses _shall stop fighting to ensure Harmony will always prevail."

Captain Rainbow Dash: "(_mutters to herself, contented_) I've always wished that; reunion with my pals."

Ocean Pastry: "Now, to you, Shelby-tron. I'm gonna give you a set of bronze armor, and celebrate—I forgot— (_to others_) he_ needs to be loved, and tolerated, or he'll never learn how to use a weapon!_ (_looks towards camp, shouting_) **ANY VOLUNTEERS****?**"

A few monsters galloped towards the dark blue stallion who shouted away.

'What is "_loved, and tolerated_"?'

Ocean Pastry: (_looking down at Shelby_) "You'll become one of us."

'What?'

RD: (_walks to Shelby, cooled_) "Congratulations on capturing Discord and his traitorous daughter." (_pats back, walks away_)

Minuette: (_galloping in a rush, saluting_) "Private Minuette, reporting for duty."

Ocean Pastry: "Take our new friend into the _Reception Hut_. _You know what to do._"

Minuette/Colgate: (_salutes hoof_) "Yes, sir!"

'What is all this? And why?'

Minuette/Colgate: "Follow me, Shelby-tron."

I did so. Yet I cannot leave my friends to die. And what is all of this '_loved, and tolerated_' nonsense?

Minuette/Colgate: (_irritated_) "_THIS_ way, Shelby."

The herd of monsters looked more excited upon every step into the Building. I would become a Monster, or a not-Horse, like _them_.

But I felt rain on my back and my head. It tasted like _chocolate_. The sky darkened with brown. The rushing of wind grows angrier and angrier, until the brown clouds, flashing with irate lightning, above the sky-gazing Discord engulf him and Screwball, and formed into ...

Cobalt Cover: "_TORNADO!_"

Elastic Thunderstorm: "Run for cover!"

The monsters all fled, but—

Minuette/Colgate: "Follow me, Shelby!" (_gallops_)

I was about to flee the '_tornado_', but it grabbed me, and flung me away.

All I can see now is nothing but brown gusts _everywhere_, thundering with little streaks of yellow lightning.

About a long time later, as long as I cannot even remember, I ended up in another _Cave_ when all these brown winds ended.

In front of me is Discord, subsiding the chocolate gusts, and holding Screwball in his arm.

* * *

But now it was night, and I am exposed to moonlight—

Needle Spender: (_deeper in the tunnel's darkness, eyes glowing, frightening_) "_Sheeel-byyy._ You escaped the Solar camp? You're _always_ welcome back to the Lunar one. (_hahahahaaa..._)"

Discord flew around me, strapped a piece of cloth around my belly and back, and wrapped a big _Piece_ of _Wood_ on it. With the snap of his paw, it lit up into flame, dispelling the darkness, and revealing three blue-and-black monsters.

Silk Carnival: "Aw, c'mon, Shelby? Why hang around between the Sun and the Moon? The not-so-neutral dusk you live in always claims you for the Night!"

Starshine Brilliance: "Not deciding? _We__'ll_ claim **you** for the Republic!"

The three monsters gave out a blue light from their big eyes. I feel- _yes-_ _I will join them. Princess Luna - I do not know who she is- she will be good. She will make things better—_

Discord hit me with something flat and round, and snatched me away.

The three monsters were in hot pursuit, following us in almost every nook and cranny, seeing easily our movements in deep darkness. When they seemed to be getting closer, their laughs growing louder and scarier...

-_FSZHAM!_-

All I can remember, at the long last, is bright, blinding light.

* * *

(end of chapter. Incoming 4th-dimension-breaking/wrecking/shattering spam ahead. Read on with total discretion.)

* * *

**_Extra notes from Captain Prot__óchromos Chrom__ásthisthes:_**

_Due to the Imperial Publisher's command, most of the Shetland's pathetic adventures, from the time of his choice to around the time of his departure/return, will be compressed into a single excessive chapter. To prevent any confusion from the readers, this chapter has been segmented into sections._

_By the readers' request, we will no longer provide in-story notes, but at the appendixes located at the end of each chapter, until further notice._

(Meanwhile, in the annoying **_Imperial Head-Publisher's_** wretched hive of an office.)

**_(Deleted_ **_**Publishers' ****Notes, by orders of the now-late **__Emperor Approximatos XVI of the House of Parabates_, due to spammatory content:)_**{A few readers have messaged to our branch via hologram at Thermogrenades Plaza Office 30, Billanoueva Street that they have seen images of pink horses harassing them upon reading this very chapter. All we can hope now is that the Dimension Barrier is safe; but— (-networkerrorerrorERROR583.098/1-)**__—_}  


(Suddenly, all the screens and holos in the room blurred into static noise, with interrupting pictures of what appeared to be either from an Earth girl's show, or a little glimpse of the horrible _Universe 56_. It showed images of pink horses, similar to what disturbed _Our Readers_, and a recorded girl's voice in a faster pace.)

—GOODMORNINGEVERYPONY/OHAIREADERSITSMEPINKIEPIEIMJUSTBREAKINGTHEBOOORINGFOURTHWALLOLOLOLIWATCHINGYOUALLFOREEEVERRRRISYOURKINGSNAMEDIABETESOH&BYTHEWAYTIMETOPARTY/COMEONEVERYPONYSMILESMILESMILE/LETSHAVESOMEFUNFUNFUNFUNFU/ *—/

___—_**some**/WHATAREYOUDOINGHMMM/**_one__ please__ re_**/PARTY/**_pair__ the Dimension Barrier, now, eucharisto. I have a__ tha_**/FOREVER?/**_nasia-shotgun-rifle,__ ready to vapourize trespassers of our Great Dimension. Now, where is it?_**

**_-signed, the Imperial Head-Publisher, Milleveis Megasblastou._**

**_Protos be with you, Your Highness._**

**_P. s. * WHO UPLOADED THIS SPAMMATORIKOI IN ALL THE COMPUTERS, TELEVISIONS, AND HOLOGRAMS IN MY OFFICE?! BY THE EMPEROR, HE SHALL BE__ EXEC__UTED__ FOR TREASON! NOW I SHALL PURGE MY OFFI_**/YIPPEE/**_CE, AND HIRE NEW SLA_**/FRIENDS/**_VES FOR THE_ _CAU_**/BORING/**_SE! ALL HAIL AVTO_**/CUPCAKES!/**_KRATORIA! ALL HAIL AVTOKRATORIA! ALL_ _HAIL—_**

(Immediately afterwards, "_Pinkeis_", the same strange "pink-horse", merrily burst out of the main screen, and bounced around, eating all the food in the office room. Mr. Milleveis and his colleagues then grabbed weapons hidden in their cubicles, and shot at the monster, most _thanasios_ shots only zipped through its foul _holographic_ fur. After dodging frenzied stabbings and grabbings, all of which passed by the _hologram_/monster unhurt, it entered back into the hole from which it came and reassembled the screen glass. As soon as it was quickly finished, Milli and his workers savagely punched and attacked the screen, disrupting whatever program (and monster) within it, and electrocuting themselves very severely in the process.)

_**(note: By **__**orders of the **__Emperor Approximatos XVI of the House of Parabates_, _Imperial Head-Publisher Milleveis Megasblastou is under exile to the prison mining-colony of Kloudoi for releasing worthless spam in the Extra Notes. This spam shall be included as a warning to vandalizers. Signed, Chief Minister CHRONOS ADDITIONALOS-PYLONOS._

_**Ysterógrafo/Post - Script : we put our sacked Imperial Head-Publisher's words in bold letters, to differentiate it all from all the appeared-out-of-nowhere spam, supposedly from the same pink horse ( s ) that plagued Our Readers' young, undefiled and twisted dreams and minds. We apologize for the inconvenience.)**_

(Cattos-Protikos here. And that's the end of my nutcase employer. I've heard that he suffered ni**/PARTIES/**ghtmares and nightmares still, doesn't he?

P. s. don't**/DO/** show my edits to the Emperor's House.

_Aargh,_ more pink-_Horse_ **/PIE/** sp**/SMILES****/**Am. Another **/GL/**ad example of the pink-**/FRIENDLY/**_Horse_'s breaking of the Dimension Barrier ( s ) ... )

* * *

**_"_****_Өө, сайн сайхан төлөө! Та хэт удаан хугацаагаар зүйл минь байсан шүү дээ. Харгис хэрцгий байх цаг. Баяртай!_****_"_**


	9. Chapter 5B: The Liberation

I woke up in the afternoon.

Private Starshine Rumble: (_shoves Shelby_) "Get up, Shelbs!"

Private Thunderstorm Screwdriver: (_points towards lane_) "Ya need a shower. Ya stink real bad!"

After all of this, I was escorted into a wide wooden _Building_, where I was taught how to sit with my flank, my front legs ("_arms_") planted on the _Table_. A _Pony_ then guided me to a hall, where, using my newly-learned skills with my hooves and my headcone, I chose my own food: grass, carrots, and lettuces. Here, all the _Ponies_ can choose whatever food that is available to eat, even meat and eggs!

After I finished my meal, I trotted around the _Enclosure_, while a colourful _Pony_ greeted me here and there. Then, the sound of a metallic _Bell_ rang through the whole place. All the _Ponies_, save a few, all ran away to a certain place in front of me. Some bumped in my way ...

Private Candy Cherries-Lightningstrike: "Get off the way, _uni_!"

Corporal Forgesmith Flint-lock: "Don't be late for the Camp Meet! Follow me!" (_gallops off_)

I had to follow the rest of _this_ _Herd_, fearing terrible consequences like those I might have avoided on the choice last night.

* * *

This _Herd_ assembled in an empty, rocky clearing, in front of a wooden platform. It was the biggest _Herd_ that I have ever seen, or even joined, and I wonder what am I supposed to do, as a member?

Princess Luna: "Attention, _Ponies_ of the _New Lunar Republic!_ ATTENTION!" (_violently stamps hoof_)

All the _Ponies_, except I, suddenly readied themselves, standing on their four legs more rigidly and firmly. In case of any wary eye glaring and burning at my poor hide, I reluctantly did the same as well.

P. L. : "We hereby welcome all of these recruits as new soldiers for the _Republic_, to aid our cause, to serve fairness for all _Ponies_! ALL RECRUITS, COME UP TO THE FRONT NOW! THE PRINCESS DEMANDETH IT! UP! UP! UP!"

Private Candy Cane-Buttersmock: "Come on, Shelby. You heard her. GET UP!"

I then joined hundreds of other colourful _Ponies_, many of them without any horn or wing, standing facing _Princess_ Luna and some other _Ponies_ just next to her, wearing in "_uniforms_".

P. L. : "Now, my _recruits_, do you swear, _that is_ 'promise and do, or die', to obey MY every command, and those of your officers?"

_Ponies/Recruits_: "We promise, by Queen Mother Lauren, to do so."

I blindly followed them. [_Will they eat me, tear me to shreds, and devour the last of my remains, if I do not do so?_]

P. L. : "Do you promise to keep perpetual loyalty to me, by Queen Lauren and the stars of heaven, for ever, until _Krastos_ is killed, and Queen Lauren recreates the world?"

_Ponies_/_Recruits_: "We promise."

P. L. : "Finally, do you all promise NEVER to turn to the tyrant Celestia's lies, but to try to redeem her followers from her darkness?"

_Ponies/Recruits_: "WE SWEAR!"

Had I realised this by that very moment ... I think I am doomed.

P. L. : "BUT ... before I shall welcome you into my army and ranks, I demand that those who tremble come up. _The rest are dismissed_."

A majority of the _Herd_ trotted away, shoved away by her hundreds of _guards_. Only a few remain beside _Princess_ Luna and her companions. I was one of those in front of her. Her menacing, threatening glare.

P. L. : "**_Why_** are you afraid?"

They told their reasons.

"Why are all the guards so mean?"

P. L. : "They're trying to _discipline_ you, to give you a first-hoof taste of army life. You see, to free Equestria from her _oppressive_ grip of those shiny hooves of hers and the bullies in _Canterlot_, we need to fight. No running away from the battlefield, just fighting back against our oppressors, _for they can be unimaginably vicious and cruel_. If you want victory, you have got to be tough, _tough as the ancient warriors and heroes of old_. In this way, Equestria will be an equal place, without Celly and her dumb associates in power. No more bullies, I promise."

"But aren't there any in the camp?"

"**I** was bullied into joining this group by my foul friends!"

P. L. : "I know, I know. Just as I've dealt hundreds of cases before, just report to my officers, and I'll deal with the culprits. _Seriously!_"

"How?"

_Princess_ Luna pointed at another _Enclosure_, where hundreds of other _Ponies_ were forced to do "_push_-_ups_", running around exhaustingly, or were sitting there without anything to do. They were also practicing their weapons and fighting, but the _guards_ who watched over them were more angrier over there.

P. L. : "I'm pretty sure your friends _will_ join this group, no matter what. And when they do, they will be subject to this."

"But doesn't _that_ count as '_bullying_', too?"

P. L. : "It's called, '_duty and justice_.'"

"But that's unfair-!"

P. L. : "HUSH!"

Everyone shut themselves up.

(_bows down_) "_Your Highness_, is it compulsory for all subjects to join this group?"

P. L. : "No, it's voluntary. _And don't treat me like a_Princess_; just treat me like a friend who leads you!_"

"Then why are there so many _Ponies_ joining your side? And, most of them are _Earth Ponies_; do _they_ want revenge?"

P. L. : "Well, _Equestrian _society is dominated by racist _Unicorns_ who seek to consider themselves as greatest: in a nutty-shell, their magic makes them think that they are closer to the _Alicorns_ and _Queen Lauren_, despising inwardly and secretly the other races. I hope you are not one of those racists, Twigleaf-Barnacle."

Twigleaf-Barnacle : "By Lauren, I swear to keep my word."

_Other Unicorns_ : "We will."

But this will not be so easy.

"_Princess Luna_,"

P. L. : "Aye, my pegasus friend."

"When you become _Princess_/_President_, will you destroy the _Sun_, or block it? That's what some _Ponies_ told to me as they beat me up by a corner!"

P. L. : "Oh, nay, nay, nay, I'll never do those! And when I come to power, I will share it to the other _Ponies_: they need to get used to a republican system, and to wean themselves out of a life of corruption."

"_Princess_ Luna,"

P. L. : "Aye, Sir Shelbion."

"Why was I chosen?"

Her face was stiff and white with shock.

P. L. : (_whispering_) "_I'll tell you someday._"

"And, I thought that if I get into trouble, 'the _Ponies_ will eat me.' Is this true?"

All the other _Ponies_ were shocked even more than my new _Master_.

_Other Ponies/Recruits_: "**NO, NO, NO!**"

"Who the hay told you such flabbergaster?!"

"The _Humans_ in the giant metal disc in the sky-"

P. L. : (_places hoof in Shelby's_ _mouth, whispering, concerned, worried_) "Shhh! _That_, for the moment, is a secret-!"

My _Master_, and then I myself, were horribly electrocuted for a while, immediately after saying those very words.

"_Princess_ Luna!"

"Are you alright?"

As if concerned, all the other _Ponies_, including the _guards_, rushed to her aid, thundering the ground with their hundreds of hooves. A few tried to bring me back to my thinking.

P. L. : (_struggling to get up, shouting_) "I'm (*coughs*) alright. (_to Recruits and Shelby, shows herself_) **_That's_** why I can't share such rabble with you."

"Can I try that myself?"

"I'm definitely gonna fight whoever who cast that spell on you-"

P. L. : "**ENOUGH! THE PRINCESS HATH ORDERED SO!**"

Everyone paused.

P. L. : "_This is the Princess' Order: you may **not** reveal a secret of the N. L. R. , unless the Princess directly tells you, and allows you to share it, with her_ _permission. Another Order: don't. Ask. Me. For. SECRETS!_ Understand?"

_Everyone but Shelbs_: "**YES, MADAM!**"

She then angrily glared at me ...

"Y-Y-Yes, _Madam_!"

* * *

I was eventually chosen to be a "messenger": that is, one who takes whatever anyone writes to someone else. And I have to be fast, as this is the event called "_war_"; horses fight other horses, but in groups, not as individuals surrounded by their _Herds_.

Naturally, in the wild, a _Horse_ [_usually a stallion_] fights another _Horse_, while the rest of the _Herd__s_ go about their lives. But in "_Equestria_", what appears to be entire _Bands_ of _Herds_ of _Horses _are the ones doing the fighting, not only two, but hundreds, if not thousands.

It continues for around ... let me say ... three months, into that _World__'s_ _Summer_. And the fighting gets even worse, and worse, still.

The _Ponies_ there typically do not only use their hooves and teeth; some use long pieces of metal, some wooden sticks with metal tips, some curved and carved branches with _Cloth_ strings to fling out little sticks with tips of stone or metal; but in my _Herd_, they use what appears to be rusty-looking _blam_-sticks.

Just another "_battle_" after one in which I was nearly captured (and _attacked_ while struggling in my net) by the _Sun_ _Herd_, I was hit in the head by a stray arrow. _I could almost see blackness, but I must ... take the papers to my _Lesser Master. _Must_ ...

_ ... must ... (PAINCRITICALPAINCRITICAL) ..._

_/iS MoTHEr nETaliE/—_

_Wait. Why am I suddenly here_, _awakening __in this _Hut?

"You need to recover from your head-wound, Shelbs."

I could see darkness, dim, fire-lit wood, and a hairy mass of pink and white blobs speaking to me.

[_-negativeerror.1,230,435,059,659,697,697/NOT HER-_] *

(_concerned_) "What happened, Captain Pinkie?"

"You were shot by an arrow to the head."

"Did you save me?"

"I just only took you away from the battlefield, but it was _Nurse Roseheart III_ who actually did the job."

"Did we win the _Great Fight_?"

(_saddened_) "We lost ... again."

* * *

Nurse Roseheart III: "How serious is his amnesia ... ?"

_I could not remember much aside from Mother and Sandwich ... _

Private Cloud-Smasher: "We need to _re-train_ him when he recovers!"

But as far as I have learned later, our _Moon_ _Herd_ is winning, month by month. The _Horses_ who live in the _Buildings_ we had taken over had rejoiced (_?_) and eagerly sought to attack the _Great Sun-Mare_. She has became our enemy. But is she really that way?

With each victory, the feasts got more frequent. There is so much food to eat, so much noise, so much ... so much ... _I could not even think well__ ... _(_Surely that troublesome pink mare may have had a hard time, dealing with around a hundred feasts at once!_)

As for me, I was stationed to be a _Guard_. A "_Base-Guard_", that is.

But one evening, the _Moon-Mare_ invited me to talk in a _Hut_.

Princess Luna: "_Stay out of it, aliens._" (_slams Wooden door_)

Then she asked a certain _Pony-Stallion_ of hers to play music as we talk.

"Is there something I must do, or some matter to attend to, _Master_?"

Princess Luna: "What exactly did the aliens say to thee, _Sir Shelbion_?"

" Er ... '_Equestria is a place where all the Ponies, or Horses, are _**MONSTERS**' and '_**NO MORE QUESTIONS,** REPULSIVE CREATURE!_' (_Oh please do not eat me!_) The aliens suggest that all of you are but one of many races of flesh-eating creatures!"

Princess Luna: "Ah, _Sir Shelbion_, but let me clarifiest with thee this: _we art not a thede, or 'race', of Monsters_. Didst thou not lookest well, on how much like you we semblest? What do _Horses_ and _Ponies_ in that realm of thine eat, aside from those "_sandwiches_" of yours?"

"Grass, vegetables, fruit, flowers, and hay."

Princess Luna: (_mock-curiously_) "Do _Monsters_ eat those things? Nay?"

"N-N-No, _Master_."

PL: "So, Shelby, we art _Horses_ like thee. Just think: we art all toys, and this very war a huge sport devised by the aliens!"

"But that is not a race, is it not? And why is all this?"

PL: "They thinketh that it is quite, '_amusing._' And I would like to ask you this question; '_Why doth the outsiders-of-the-skies smite us with little bits of lightning?_'"

"I think they want to keep a secret."

PL: "Close. They desirest to make us play their deathly game. We were controlled by them into fighting, and well nigh everything we do is guided for their evil ends. _That_ is what I meanest by, '_we are all toys_'!"

"What should we do? Fight them? _But it is impossible: their huge metal disks, their mind-mastery, their lightning ... can you destroy them with your powers, if not from all the_ Ponies_?_"

PL: "Nay; they hast spake to us that if we do not play their game, they will destroy our world - they hath imprisoned our Queen Lauren in some horrific castle in the black skies above, so they may become _gods_, or, in thine own terms, '_high Humans with anything to control and master everything_'! And yea; rightfully said of you, but those art but _some_ of their machinery and power. Not even _my_ own powers, nor of _Celestia's or her daughter-in-law's, nor of Discord, not King Sombra's, neither of the _terrible _Queen Chrysalis'; nor our powers combined can drive them back into the abysses of the outer heavens!_"

(_pauses_) "What should we do?"

PL: (_sadly_) "Play along, or they wilt slay all of us. Let me bid thee out the doors to show thee what it meaneth."

So she took me outside, and told me to say something bad about the _Aliens_. Nothing happened.

But as we returned, we were electrocuted. Just as the _Enclosure_ was on high alert -

PL: "I am fine! Just leave me and Shelby be!"

We re-entered the _Hut_. She commanded the musician to continue playing an "_ancient song_" with her "_lyre_". The same musician was also winking at me.

General/_Minstrel_ Lyra Heartstrings: (_winks __creepily_) "_Hey_, _Human-World boy ... -teeheehee- ... _"

PL: "Now, those art mine orders to thee; tomorrow, we shalt take _Canterlot_. I wilt bid thee with my _Champions_, half of the _Mane_ _Six_, and the other elites, all led by _High Constable Silk Carnival_. But on the field, thy _compagny_ shalt by led by _Corporal Meteor Hammerstorm_. I shalt announce to-morrow that _thou art officially dismissed as Base-Guard, but as a _coutilier_ (to accompany him in battle)_ _for him__. Or, thou canst remainest a lowly messenger, risking your life to carry out messaged between officers. Thou cannot choosest now; but to-morrow. _Now, make up your mind, for I bid you to my _Champions'_ stallion-quarters to the right of this very _Building_. Good eventide, and may _Queen Lauren_ fare thee well."

I, the musician, and my _Master_ departed. As I and the musician are about to separate ...

LH: "Well, sorry for acting creepy, but ... _I looove Humans. When the war's over, I wanna follow you!_" (_hugs Shelby_) "Bye!"

Meanwhile, a few other _Ponies_ were passing into the musician's barracks, and saluted me as they passed by. Two of them ...

Capt. 2P: "Bye, Shelbs!" (_creepy/encouraging smile_)

Capt. FS: "Hi ... ?" (_gives diabetes look_)

The rest may not be exactly what I can recall, but ...

_Me? I am just a small part in the _War_. They wanted me to fight as one who leads the _Herd, _but I do not want all this. __I want to be with my Mother Natalie ... _

* * *

_* If you see any weird, "technical" stuff going around here, know that this is actually the Translator-Droid's hard time rendering Shelby's pain-broken thoughts._

_The Editors of this Story are divided between revealing our intentions, or keeping them a secret until all the Chapters are complete._

_This is Chief Editor Cattos-Protikos of the Banana House, 56 st. , signing out._

_**All hail the Emperor.**_

* * *

_**"Энэ шөнө үүрд мөнхөд үргэлжлэх болно!"**_


End file.
